


坠藤萝

by sssail1280



Series: 草木成灰 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 明智光秀被卷入业火的开端。





	坠藤萝

**Author's Note:**

> 织田信长/明智光秀，还有非cp意味的信长归蝶。全篇生前捏造。斋藤归蝶全程出现。还有道三和义龙也提了一下。
> 
> 今年一月写的，当时对他俩关系的摸索还比较谨慎。

我追随浓姬进了厅内，只有她一个人坐在这偌大的空间里。微弱的烛光带来少许的光亮，她的大部分身影都隐匿在黑暗中。“我父亲怎么了？”浓姬急切询问她，她则望向我。我看不见她的脸，但视线落在我身上的重量很清晰。“我说过让你去守好门，别让她出来的吧？”在如此明显的责备下，我只能伏低身体：“非常抱歉，信长殿下，这是我的无能所致。”

实际上，在我赶赴浓姬的居室前，她已经衣装齐整的在呵斥侍女退下。我和殿下的想法相同，都认为她已经失去了母亲，不能再叫她得知更为糟糕的事。然而她的觉悟远超过我，“跟我一起去找殿下。”她面无表情的说道。倘若她不言不笑，便只剩下凛然的威严。她不是只会等他人伺候的美丽花朵，身为斋藤道三最宠爱的女儿，她的聪慧和坚韧很早就传遍了美浓。我若是更为强硬的违抗她，她肯定会找到别的办法绕开我去往信长殿下身边。我只能遵从。

“算咯，我也猜到你可能拦不住她。叫你去她那里也是想着这一路上有你跟随着比较好，万一有什么事，你可以保护她。”信长殿下起身走向我们，她的面容和身形渐渐现在光亮里。这是深夜，她先前正在睡觉，显然起得很匆忙。长发披散在身后，衣服也没穿好搭在肩上。美浓的来人已经离开，她手里的这封书信应该就是方才送来的。

浓姬读信读得很慢。我本来要退到厅外，她叫我留下。信长殿下踮着脚跟蹲在我面前，敞开的红衣让脖子到小腹这一线窄窄的缝隙下的皮肤暴露在夜晚冰凉的空气中。她嗜穿的红色总是令我感到危险。殿下发觉我不敢抬头也不敢游移视线的尴尬，随意把衣服拢了拢。“小光，你和阿浓是表兄妹，义龙的传闻你听说过吗？”

“那都不过是充满恶意的谣言。”

“唔，我知道呀，我不认为蝮蛇是会忍受那种屈辱的男人。可是义龙好像信了哦？刚才从美浓来的是送道三的亲笔书信给我，孙四郎和喜平次已经在稻叶山城被义龙杀掉了，好像还放了火。”

我愕然，比我预料中更为可怕的事情竟然就这么发生了。斋藤道三待我如亲生的孩子，我想起往日的点点滴滴，心口因震惊和愤怒发着烫。她转过头，“喂，阿浓！读完没？看得太慢了！”浓姬放下那薄却又沉重的书信，她的声音像拨动绷得过于紧的弓弦发出的声响：“是，我读完了。”信长殿下仿佛对她此刻心中的伤痛浑然不知，继续追问她：“那么，那些传闻是真的吗？”

“殿下不是不相信吗？”

“正因如此，我才要你这个做女儿的替父亲做出回答呀！”

殿下。我小声地唤她，希望她能给浓姬一点平复情绪的时间。她可是刚失去了兄弟，而且行凶者是她的哥哥，接下来有危险的极有可能是她的父亲。什么样的人都无法在这种状况下给出冷静的回答。我也陷在相似的痛苦中，可我强迫自己保持着理性。“叫什么叫，你是道三生的吗？不是吧？那就别随便插嘴。”她有些烦躁的斥责我，“阿浓，说吧.。”

浓姬闭了闭眼，再睁开。“现在这还重要吗？重要的是，义龙杀了我的兄弟。他口口声声喊着要为父亲复仇，为此将刀尖指向了养大自己的人。我的父亲现下身处危机当中。”信长殿下仍然无视她的情绪，在厅内缓慢踱步。“嗯，所以我已经答应出兵了。”

“您还有这样的余力吗？”浓姬问她。我们都清楚尾张现在内部简直是一团乱，她还没有破除当前局面的力量和方法。作为织田家的统率，作为一杆旗帜，她还立得不够稳。她只是晃了晃手，“我被人叫傻瓜叫了十几年，但是傻瓜也是知道仁义的。不必再多说了。”

浓姬的眼神变了又变，最后，像是下定决心般从怀中取出什么，以双手托起，恭敬的呈给她。我认得那物件，但我什么都没说，这不是我能说话的场合，我只能观望。

“这是什么？”

“是我的陪嫁。父亲说过，我的丈夫由我到了尾张后自己挑选。他相信我会做出正确的选择，但还是要有个准备。如果丈夫是个无法达到我预期的男人，也不能给美浓带来任何益处，就用这小刀刺死他。”

“哦？也就是说，这本来可能是杀死我的东西吗？”

“那天我对父亲说，‘如果那是个好男人，这把刀也许会刺向父亲’。”

“不也挺好嘛，‘我归蝶为良人来取您性命’！既然诞下和自己相似的孩子，就该有这种觉悟。”

“现在，如果您能收下这把刀，用父亲赠予我的这把刀杀死义龙，我会感到非常、非常喜悦。”

她沉默了许久，浓姬的双手因为长时间的高举有些发抖，还是固执地举着。终于，她妥协般从浓姬手里抢过小刀，“真是个可怕的女人啊。”

“不然我怎么能成为殿下的妻子呢？”

“说的也是。”

浓姬看了我一眼，“您带着光秀一块去吧。”我的呼吸乱了瞬息，很快平复下来。她摇头，“不行，他要留在城里。这里不能空。城里的事情之后就交给你，然后由光秀负责保护你。他就是担负着这样的使命随你来到尾张的。再说了，我怎么能随便拿你的人带去战场呢？”

“让女人来管事，真的好吗？”

“你在对我说话吗？对着我说这种话？看来你还是没清醒啊。”她故意瞪眼做出恼火的表情，有时这不代表她真的在生气，而是她对当前的气氛感到不适应，非要把它用胡闹的言行或者滑稽的动作给翻搅几下。这努力显然有些作用，浓姬眉间的阴霾稍稍散去，我也禁不住抿了抿嘴，藏起一个很浅的笑容。

当晚她就带着一千人赶往美浓去支援道三。浓姬没有回房睡觉，而是让我陪她四处走走。这里不是那古野城，然而她好像透过眼前的一切看见了记忆里的道路。她走进院子里，用手拂去沾在身上的枯叶。“就是这里。我到今天都不知道那天的她是怎么进来的。你还把她当成了不知礼数的野小子，准备好好教训她。”

她说的我当然记得。那一日，听说那古野城的新城主要来，她很好奇，想见见那是什么样的人。听说是织田信秀的女儿，女子做城主实在是件极其稀奇的事情。结果我们左等右等都没见到人，反而是有个瘦小的身影忽地窜出来，指着她大笑。“我还以为是多么了不得的美丽女子，原来也就是个小不点！喂，那边的，这就是斋藤道三的掌上明珠？”那当然是织田信长了，只不过，当时她还不叫这个名字。她一身男孩打扮，嘴里叼着草叶，皮肤晒得黝黑，可是稍微歪向一边的衣料底下透出一点莹润的白色，那才是本来的肌肤颜色。我理所当然的没认出她的身份，厉声叱责她，她似笑非笑的看我，拍掉膝盖沾的灰自言自语：“看来还差几年才能嫁给我弟弟啊！”

结果她也没有选择织田信胜。斋藤归蝶无论有怎样的聪明才智，也被自己的女子身份限制着。藤萝要攀附在花架和山石上才能生存，它的花穗一旦坠入尘土，就不再是花了。优美的姿态和动人的风采会随攀附之物的坍塌而消亡，她也是如此。信长殿下会自发坍塌，还是被手下人拆垮呢？我无法预知未来，也不敢随意猜测。她已经做出了许多超越常理的事，浓姬会与她结亲，说不定就是看中了她身上这份足以摧毁世间阻碍后再建立新事物的力量。然而，这份力量仍需成长。我想她此刻应该已经赶到战场，脚步也不免变得沉重。

浓姬忽然站定，我随她的视线望去，地上有几片破碎的蛋壳。“那棵松树上有个鸟窝，看见了吗？在那里。殿下不让别人清走，就一直留着。”她的声音柔若风的叹息，“兄弟相争是多么可悲的事情啊。殿下这么固执的要出兵，是不是想到了什么？”

“您想太多了。也许是被风吹落掉出了巢。”

“风也不是无缘无故刮起的，光秀。”

这场对话随信长殿下的归来被我们遗忘到脑后，直到信长殿下处决织田信胜的那日。我恰巧不在清州城，待我匆忙回城后，哪里都见不着殿下的身影。她偏好醒目张扬的服饰，在人群里非常易于辨认，如果见不着，那她就是不在。“信长殿下去了哪里？”我询问恰巧路过的侍女，她来的方向似乎是浓姬的居室。

“殿下骑马出去了。”她怯生生的答我，我继续问下去：“是什么时候的事？现在已经近深夜了。”

“就是傍晚的时候。”

“为什么不去找？”

“在找呢！”她赶忙解释，“夫人说他可能出现的地方都叫人去找过了，就是找不到殿下的踪影。您要去哪儿？”

“我也去找。”我远远的答复她。

殿下喜爱的树林，夏日去消暑的池塘，常去策马奔腾的平原，哪里都找不到她。直到天光破晓，我不得不返回，半途中我忽然想起，也许不该去找她会去的地方，而是她和她弟弟曾经一同去过的地方才对。我既然能猜出这点，想必我那嫁给她的表妹已经先我一步得出答案，但她却刻意隐瞒了那个地点，让侍卫去其他的地方搜寻，而且，她可能也预见了这种状况下只有我能找到殿下。

她果然在那里。我在附近下了马，先前有雨，草地还是湿滑的，我的鞋子很快沾上了泥土。她坐在较高处的枝头，赤着的双足轻轻晃荡，远远眺望被新的日光照亮的天空。她的爱马就在不远处。在树下，她曾经和她的弟弟进行过无人知悉内容的谈话。她的脸庞被淡淡晨曦笼罩着，那身血衣叫我心中一凛，随后又有些悲凉的情绪涌现。

“殿下。”

“哦，小光。”她没有看我，“要不要爬上来？”

“请您随我回去吧，人们正在寻找您。”

“这不是找到了吗？”

我一时不知该如何接她的话。她现在的情绪很反常，这样的她令我感到陌生。

“别站在那里。”她低头看我，从这个角度我能看到她额发下光洁的额头。“太阳出来的时候，如果有风，影子会像乌鸦一样。”

“乌鸦？”

“对。会飞起来，落到人的身上去。”她的身体轻微晃动，又坐直。“你想教训我，应该让他切腹而不是我亲自动手，对不对？你们都是这么想的。”我无法回答她，她不需要我的回答。我与织田信胜只见过短暂的几次面，其中一回就是我处理完刺客以后追去城内，他与我曾经短暂的说过话。那时我就该察觉，这个年轻男子身上有种异常的燃烧感。即使殿下提前做出决定把他送进寺院去，可能也无法阻止相同后续的发生，只有切断他生命的枝条可以终结一切，而且，必须是由殿下亲自来做这件事。然而，当时的我全副心思都在殿下身上。她从病重的父亲休养时住的那间屋子里提着刀走出的那一刻，我发觉我错过了某种极重大的变化诞生的瞬间。这种错过的遗憾感和不安一同刻在我心底，直至今日都无法抹除。

她从树上灵活地下来，像雀鸟轻盈的从枝梢间蹦跳到地面。我们一起牵着马走回城里。走得再慢路也只有这么长，我远远看见有人伫立在门外向这边眺望，我略一愣神，信长殿下也是脚步一滞，还是继续走过去，走得比先前更快些。浓姬对她张开双臂，她在浓姬面前半步的距离就不肯再挪动，浓姬仍然执拗的伸展着手臂，睁大那双圆润如珠玉的美丽眼眸。浓姬比她矮，只能仰起脸看她。

最终她还是妥协了，把自己丢进浓姬怀里，脑袋往她颈窝里轻轻蹭了蹭。现在她们只是同样在短短时间里接连失去了父亲和兄弟的人，这让她们之间的距离缩减得无限近。我避开浓姬的视线，牵着两匹马去马厩。我无法不去想着殿下的事。回来的这一路上她都低着头，手挽缰绳，走得比平时慢很多。染血的白衣凝着令人窒息的情绪的残留，令我不敢越过她，只能紧紧跟在她身后。

有些事我错过了，还有一些是我无权也无立场去探听的。最好的办法就是将这一切全部忘记。

可是我忘不掉。

事态的发展没有给我去静心思考其中意味的时间。织田信胜的死不是结束，死亡依旧在追赶她。在父亲、叔父和弟弟以后，死亡来夺她的生命了。浓姬更频繁的留在佛堂，我不常见到她。信长殿下的鹰猎和远程骑行的爱好也没有休止，我知道她是借此去巡视领地，她比谁都焦虑，没有一刻停止过寻找胜利的可能。守城是她的谎言，那她之后会怎么做？

“赢得过今川吗？”浓姬问我。

“我不是她，我做不到的事情，她不见得也做不到。”

“是吗？光秀觉得自己赢不了吗？”

这是深夜，风里有股潮湿的味道。我被叫到房间内，已经过了很久，浓姬都没有告诉我她的用意。她绑着头巾，刀搁在手边。这副打扮让我忍不住询问她究竟是让我来做什么，虽然我也一身武装，但我总要从她口中确认事实才行。“那么，你先去将殿下的佩刀带来。”这是她的第一个命令。我依她的话把佩刀带来，浓姬坐在屋中，指她面前我刚才坐着的位置，“陪我等吧。”她恳切的说道。我隐隐猜到了可能会发生的事，我没有问，顺应她的请求，陪她等待那件事的发生。

凌晨时分，本该在呼呼大睡的信长殿下忽然赤脚走进来，“鞋子。”她说。浓姬立刻点头，“这便叫人取来。”她的近身侍卫也从隔壁屋内涌出，给她穿戴盔甲。这些侍卫从小跟从她，熟知她厌恶拖沓的行动，早已自发训练成了今天的速度。我递上佩刀，信长殿下满意的“嗯！”了一声，是赞许的意思。浓姬为她斟酒，这是出战前的祈福，也可能是代表离别的酒。她去接，手按在浓姬的手背上。“不要抖，要洒出来咯。阿浓害怕吗？”浓姬摇头。“好啦，我知道你在怕。”她姿势别扭的拥抱浓姬，喝掉那杯夹在两人中间的酒，又在浓姬耳旁悄声说了什么，我看见浓姬显然放松了下来，脸上还有些笑意。

“我不害怕。”她柔声说，“我的丈夫是要取得天下的人呀。”

“猴子！要走嘞！”信长殿下朝门外吆喝，她的话语还是往日那般随性粗野，好像这不过是又一次的远程乘骑。立即跟上她速度离开的不超过十人，还有几个甚至赤脚拎着鞋子，模样很狼狈。所有人迟早都会跟上她。那是织田信长，她有引人追逐的天赐一般的特性。

“你想跟她走，对吧？”浓姬在我背后说罢，我回头时她已敛起神色。“但不是今天。去做准备。城里的我们也有我们的战斗。”

“是。”

“殿下可真会使唤人……”她左手的食指一点一点，碰着自己的面颊。这是她自小的习惯，每当陷入思考就会这么做。嘴上虽然抱怨，可是她的嘴角分明是扬起的。“去吧，去替我目送她离开，然后回来。本来就是想叫你来看看她。”

“就为了这个？”

“你一直都没有彻底的相信她，对吗？你认为她有她的极限，不这么想的话，就等于你承认你败给她了。父亲的嘱咐只是让你保护我到我嫁人那一天为止。父亲看重她，我也相信她，你就是为了弄清楚她究竟是个狂妄的傻瓜还是真正的天才，所以才留在这里。否则，你应该已经在周游列国了。”浓姬以绝对的自信微笑着，“不要反驳我。去看她吧！用你的眼睛好好看清楚，安下你躁动的心再回来。还有很多事情要做。”

人群熙攘，火把的光亮让影子在地上无序起舞。像乌鸦。我毫无来由的想起她的话，像乌鸦一样。我看着她踩上脚蹬，忽地回头看我。“喂，光秀！”她大声地喊我，黑色洋枪的枪身在黑夜里微微泛光，最亮的光火在她眼睛里，那双眼眸此刻正流溢着不可思议的神彩。“真要有个万一，你得把阿浓保护好。等我回来我会奖励你的。你想讨点什么？”

“您想给我什么？”

你这人是真的没劲，她大笑。“行吧！那就等我回来！”

此时，曙光已从天际显出恢宏的一线。号角声没有停息，附近的房内迟迟亮起灯，这是即将准备追往作战的信号。马匹飞奔时扬起的尘沙混在风雨欲来的潮湿空气里，连散落的速度都缓慢几分。我在夏夜这短暂夜晚的最后一缕昏暗里呼气，这才想起如何呼吸。

我开始像浓姬那般坚信她会凯旋。这为她而加速的心跳声，就是再强力不过的证明。她也确实带着胜利归来了。

雨水成了胜利的契机。她踏进门的那一刻就开始呼喊：“阿浓！阿浓！”这是她的习惯，如果有事要找她的妻子，她会从门口一路喊到浓姬所在的地方，除非浓姬提前出现在她视野所及之处。她原本束发的发带可能因为激烈的战斗弄掉了，湿漉漉的发梢滴落的不知是雨水还是汗。她挎着刀，火绳枪扛在肩头，脸颊上还有没擦净的脏污，可她的容貌被这污秽和邋遢衬托，更加令人的心滋生出异常的悸动。“光秀！阿浓在哪里？”

“夫人说，在您去见她以前，她是不会主动来找您的。之前还在胜利的消息传来时叫我们不准呼喝，不能放松戒备，直到她当面见到您，才能宣布这场战争结束了。”

“唉，她这性格一点都不讨喜。”她胡乱用手擦脸，反倒越擦越脏。我不知从何而来的勇气令我开口：“我帮您擦吧。”她欣然点头。我想起手头并没有能为她擦拭的物件，愣神的时候她不耐烦地皱眉：“直接擦就好啦，快点快点，你手不是干净的吗？”

“那……失礼了。”

她的脸颊很柔软，柔软却粗糙。那粗糙是阳光和田野间的风留下的痕迹。我用指腹大致抹干净，再用手背蹭掉最后的残余。“干净了吗？”我点头，她立刻就跑掉了，推开想为她卸甲的侍卫，一路叫着阿浓阿浓跑过了走廊。我还在为刚才接触到的皮肤而发怔，也许我现在做离开的打算已经晚了，我还能落到哪里去？离开她，又能在什么地方扎根呢？

信长殿下这一跑就没了踪影。晚上还有庆祝胜利的宴会，可是她的位置始终空着，大家都不敢动酒杯。“还是找不到。不如您也来一块找吧。”近身侍卫其中的一人对我悄声说，“就连滕吉郎都没能找到殿下。”

“夫人那里去过没？我指居室里面。”

“没。我们在门口向夫人问过话，可是夫人让我们都退下，没有特别要紧的事别去报告。”

我直接到浓姬的居室，远远就听见女人的笑声。我故意放重脚步，笑声果然很快消失了。“殿下，”我有点无奈的说，“请您赶紧出来。所有人都在饿着肚子等您呢。”

“你直接开门进来。”

如有冒犯可就不是我的错了。我咬咬牙，迅速拉开门，为眼前所见大吃一惊。两个衣着华贵的女子之一是我再熟悉不过的浓姬，另一位手里把玩着扇子，眼波潋滟，满盈着媚意。她看我表情呆滞，连连拍打膝盖大笑：“怎么，吓傻了吗？”刚才的娇柔不过是一场精湛的模仿，这摄人心神的美丽女子又是我熟悉的信长殿下了。“阿浓给我化的妆好看吗？”

我清了清嗓子。“我在想，您的妹妹未来也会长成如此美丽的女子吧。”

“这话我爱听。”

浓姬笑着去收拾撒了一地的衣物。看来她们为了换装连着试过许多套衣服。“您还是快点过去比较好，哪有让功臣饿肚子的呢？”她满意的起身，我走在她右侧，她的脖颈敷了白粉后颜色就更接近她本来的皮肤，只是缺些血色。“平时穿着这种累赘的衣服可怎么走路啊？”她小声嘀咕，好像沉迷在自己的自言自语里，可又准确捕捉到我藏不住的笑声。“笑什么笑！”

“我想起浓姬殿下。只要被您呼唤，她穿着这种累赘的衣服也能走很快。因为您总是讨厌别人反应太慢。”

“看来以后要多容忍她喏……”

我掂量词句后小心地开口：“殿下为什么今日要穿上女子的衣物？”

“不是很漂亮吗？这样漂亮的东西才适合这庆祝的日子。哎呀，如果我心情好，等下我说不定还会跳支舞哦。”

“我还以为您讨厌这样。”

“谁会讨厌令人高兴的事？啊，我明白了。你是说我讨厌女子的衣服，还是女子的身份？”她笑得厉害，不得不去扶自己的发饰以免它掉下来。不知道是不是这衣着和妆容给人的错觉，她的神态很温柔。“不管我是男人还是女人，我都是我啊！我为什么要讨厌自己？”

我没法回答她。或许，焚烧着织田信胜，甚至让他走向毁灭的火焰，最初就是从这里冒出的火星。

她自顾自的唱着歌，她总是只唱一首歌，每次都是同一段。她没注意我，我由衷感谢今夜的朦胧月色，就算她偶然看见我的脸，也无法发觉我的眼神。

欲坠的藤萝并非浓姬一人，我也是。太晚了，实在太晚了。那火已经落在我的掌心，摇曳着开始吞噬所及的一切。

end.


End file.
